GET to the Top!
GET to the Top! is a karaoke song appearing in Yakuza 4, Yakuza: Dead Souls and Yakuza 5. It is sung by Haruka Sawamura, as well as the hostesses Chihiro Ikki, Erena Aihara, Maya Mori, Erika Mizushima and Hinata Osaki. An alternate version, sung by Goro Majima, also appears in Yakuza: Dead Souls. It is heavily altered from the original. Romaji Lyrics aisou warai dotakyan dogeza yukikau nichijou kurikaeshi totte tsuketa you na iiwake ja nani mo kawaranai zangyou tetsuya kisei gisei bokura no jiyuu toritsubushi yume ni miteru no ga nenkin ja mirai kurame ↓↓ atama okatai dareka ga kimeta RULE buchi kowashite kyou kara TRY AGAIN wakare tsugeyou itsu mo no TRAUMA e rameiro shita ashita e FLY AWAY me no mae ni wa kagayaku SHINING GATE yume no GOAL e hashiri dasou kinou yori takai basho e GET TO THE TOP! genryou shikaku shoushin kareshi kimeta mokuhyou sakinobashi koku ikkoku to sugiru jikan watashi, kawaretenai kinou tateta SCHEDULE hyou mo sude ni hatan kakinaoshi wakatteru no konna mama ja shourai yabame ↓↓ dame na jibun ga hiiteta genkai LINE buchi yabutte ima sugu TRY AGAIN sayonara shiyou chachi na PRIDE e namida nante houchi de FLY AWAY mayowazu ni go! kirari kagayaku kimi no GOAL e atama okatai dare ka ga kimeta RULE dame na jibun ga hiiteta genkai LINE buchikowashite kyou kara TRY AGAIN wakare tsugeyou itsumo no TRAUMA e lame-iro shita ashita e FLY AWAY me no mae ni wa kagayaku SHINING GATE la la la... mayowazu ni go! yume ni kagayaku kimi no goal e hashiri dasou kinou yori takai basho e GET TO THE TOP! Majima Version LET'S GET TO THE TOP! (x3) aisou warai dotakyan dogeza yukikau nichijou kurikaeshi ya ne totte tsuketa you na iiwake ja iiwake bakkashi ja nani mo wakarahen aho boke! zangyou tetsuya kisei gisei orera no jiyuu toritsubushi ya yume ni miteru no ga nenkin?! akan yaro motto yume motan kai doriimu ya ↓↓ atama okatou! dareka ga kimeta RULE YEHEHEHE buchikowashitaru de! kyou kara TRY AGAIN wakare tsugeyou itsumo no TRAUMA e rameiro shita ashita e FLY AWAY me no mae ni wa kagayaku SHINING GATE yume no GOAL e hashiri dasou de kinou yori YOW takai WOAH basho e obore ya GET TO THE TOP! English Translated Lyrics (Translated lyrics by Foxxick) Videos Yakuza 4- Karaoke GET to the Top! (Haruka) Yakuza 4- Karaoke GET to the Top! (Chihiro) Yakuza 4- Karaoke GET to the Top! (Erena) Yakuza 4- Karaoke GET to the Top! (Maya) 龍が如く 4 Yakuza 4 - Original Soundtrack - 31 - GET TO THE TOP! ~Starring Haruka~ 龍が如く 4 Yakuza 4 - Original Soundtrack - 29 - GET TO THE TOP! ~Starring Chihiro~ 龍が如く 4 Yakuza 4 - Original Soundtrack - 30 - GET TO THE TOP! ~Starring Elena~ 龍が如く 4 Yakuza 4 - Original Soundtrack - 28 - GET TO THE TOP! ~Starring Maya~ 龍が如くof the end 特典CD 04.GET TO THE TOP!【高音質・Full】 full spec edition Yakuza Dead Souls- Karaoke GET to the Top! (Haruka) Yakuza Dead Souls- Karaoke GET to the Top! (Erika) Yakuza Dead Souls- Karaoke GET to the Top! (Majima) with and without Kiryu-0 Yakuza Dead Souls- Karaoke GET to the Top! (Haruka) All Star Remix 龍が如くof the end 特典CD 07.GET TO THE TOP!【高音質・Full】 remix of the end 龍が如くof the end 特典CD 09 GET TO THE TOP! 情熱的だよ全員集合mix 【高音質・Full】 Yakuza 5- Karaoke Get to the Top (Hinata) with Kiryu or Akiyama 人中之龍5 7.GET TO THE TOP! Full Spec Edition Sound Files Category:Karaoke Category:Yakuza 4 Karaoke Category:Yakuza: Dead Souls Karaoke Category:Yakuza 5 Karaoke